<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Mutual Care by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114166">[Podfic] Mutual Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jathis summary:</p>
<p>They take care of each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Mutual Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035518">Mutual Care</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis">Jathis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen to the podfic on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M4Z_8JZ9dmtPvsnpEMkuP6f0LtjxzFPp/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/>Download the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/fq11z3mggqoob4g/BatB_Mutual_Care.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p>
<p>Music: <br/>"<a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco/Good_Old_Organ_Ice/Childhood_Time_-_Long_ID_1021">Childhood Time - Long</a>" by <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco">Lobo Loco</a><br/>From the <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/static">Freemusicarchive</a><br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/">CC BY-NC-ND 4.0</a> </p>
<p>This podfic was recorded for the PODFIC BUT MAKE IT ABOUT MUSICALS Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.</p>
<p>Thanks to Jathis for allowing me to record and share a bunch of Beauty and the Beast stories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>